


幸存者34-36

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	幸存者34-36

34

 

 

 

Steve坐在路口，一边敲着手表，一边在想事情。他正调整手表的时候，Peter突然从一边蹿了出来：“……Hey，Steve，你在干嘛？”

 

Steve马上抬起头看他：“哦……没什么，看看时间。”

 

Peter坐了下来，探过头看了看，有些惊讶：“这是Tony的手表，他没戴表？”

 

Steve摇了摇头。“他打猎之前把表摘了，所以我就先戴着了。”

 

Peter哦了一声，抱着膝盖笑嘻嘻地看着Steve。他被盯得有点不自在，顿了顿之后只好说：“呃……怎么了？”

 

“没什么。”Peter赶紧说，“就是过来看看你怎么样。”

 

Steve忍不住笑了：“我真没事，今天等了一天，我这不也挺高兴的嘛，Tony和Nat至少得明天中午才能赶过来，我不担心。”

 

Peter探究地看了看他，一副‘你撒谎’的样子。“……真的吗？你看起来很担心。”

 

Steve收回了一点笑容，叹气说：“——Peter。”

 

Peter赶紧举起手，做了个鬼脸：“开玩笑的，我只是想让你不要太紧张。好吧，呃，我们来聊点什么？什么都行……反正快吃晚饭了，我现在没事做。”

 

Steve其实不太想聊天，但是他不想表现得太过有压抑感。于是Steve拍了拍手表，故作轻快地说：“好啊，聊点什么？”

 

Peter的手指飞快地敲着自己的鞋面，看得出来，他正在拼命想话题。Steve看了他一会儿，最后忍不住噗出来：“哈哈……你不用——哦Peter，你这样弄得我更紧张了，我们就，呃，就随便说点什么？比如今天天气真好，或者明天Tony回来了之后，我们要做什么？”

 

Peter眼睛一亮，打了个响指：“哦对对，我知道了，明天Tony和Nat回来之后，我们去科罗拉多吗？”

 

Steve不明所以地眨眨眼睛：“啊？不是要去小石城吗？”

 

Peter有些不自在地抓了抓头发，小声说：“……我们还去吗？”

 

Steve皱起眉，有些困惑了：“……为什么不去？还是说你不想去了？”

 

Peter低下头，咕哝说：“我挺想去的。”

 

Steve揉了揉脸：“那为什么要这么问我？”

 

Peter抿起了嘴巴，使劲掰着自己的手，过了一会儿才说道：“我——咳，我不想再因为我的原因，而让大家陷入危险中。”

 

Steve一愣，刚说：“什么意……”接着就反应过来了。他不禁放柔了表情，抬手搂过Peter，用力捏了捏他的肩膀：“别这样孩子，失去肯沃斯并不是你的错。”

 

Peter看上去非常难过，只飞快地眨着眼睛。Steve搂过他之后，才真切地感受到，Peter真的还没有完全长大，他的身体依然介于成年人和青少年之间：肩膀有些窄，胳膊上的肌肉还不够结实，脸上还有一点点雀斑。他做错什么了呢？还有Loki，他们做错了什么？Steve为这两个人感到难过，他们这个年纪，就应该老老实实呆在大学里，为了学习和恋爱发愁，而不是像现在这样，每天都不知道能不能活到第二天，为了一个虚无缥缈的未来四处奔波，甚至连个像样的睡觉的地方都没有。

 

Steve轻轻叹口气，再次用力拍了拍Peter的后背，说道：“……失去肯沃斯不是你的错，是我没有保护好它。”

 

Peter摇摇头，用手背蹭了一下脸，冲动地说：“可是我怕如果去小石城——”

 

“这和我们要去科罗拉多的情况一样，好吗？”Steve微笑地看着他，用息事宁人的语气说道，“别怕未来有什么，因为我们都在赌。科罗拉多有什么呢？我不知道，你也不知道。小石城有没有你想要的东西？可能有，也可能没有。不去看看怎么知道呢？探索未知的代价可能是受伤或者死亡，这些我们每个人心里都清楚。”

 

Peter不安地抠着沥青路面，沉默着不说话。Steve也安静下来，给了Peter思考的时间。

 

其实Steve也很怕，但是他从来都不表现出来。他们从夏天走到了秋天，虽然现在依然很热，但是早晚已经能明显感受到些许凉意，过不了几周，他们就要开始考虑北风、秋雨和昼短夜长的问题了。可怕吗？可怕。Steve觉得，夏天让他们丧失了某些逃亡时的紧张感，因为到处都是动物，他们还能挖到野菜吃，河面也没有结冰，他们能洗澡，能抓鱼。但是冬天呢？等到万物萧条，等来了暴风雪，等他们再也抓不到任何动物，也找不到更多食物的话，那该怎么办呢？

 

Steve这几天一直在思考，可又想不出来好办法。等他回过神时，却发现自己在考虑的，居然都是以‘科罗拉多没有安全岛’为前提的问题。所以可能连他自己都不相信这个世界还存在安全岛，但问题是，如果连自己都不信了，那他们该怎么办？是继续往西走，还是在冬天到来之前找一个安定的地方，等度过了寒冬之后，再考虑下一步？

 

似乎无论哪个都不是好办法，在这个时候，Tony他们又和队伍走散了，这让Steve更加心烦意乱，只觉得做什么都无法集中精力。和如何度过寒冬比起来，显然Tony、Nat和Lucky的安全更重要，如果他们有事…… **不，他们不会有事** 。

 

他们两个各自坐了一会儿，Peter咬住嘴唇，突然说：“……Steve，如果有人因此而受伤的话，我该怎么办呢？”

 

Steve回过神来，问道：“啊？什么？”

 

Peter轻轻抓着自己的手心，低声回答：“……我不想有人受伤。”

 

Steve稍微一顿，接着摇摇头：“——不Peter，你想的太多了。这里没有人应该为了别人受伤而负责，因为我们都不是小孩子，在这个世界生存，伤亡是不可避免的。大家答应去小石城，那么相对的，我们也做好了受伤甚至死亡的准备，没有人会因为‘这是你决定的’而责怪你。”

 

Peter似乎有些困惑，他抿着嘴巴，眨了眨眼睛。

 

Steve咧咧嘴，有些不太好意思地说：“就比如……嗯，就比如我去抢戒指的时候，Wade过来帮我。我会因为他的受伤而自责，但他并没有责怪我。你懂这种感觉吗？我不得不承认，很大程度上，Wade的宽容让我的负罪感少了很多，如果你过多纠结‘他们因为我的决定而受伤怎么办’，那你永远都不可能做出什么决定。”

 

Peter有些明白了。他微微点了点头，自言自语一般地说：“……我知道了，你的意思是，自责是无法避免的，但是作出决定也是必须的。”

 

Steve笑了：“聪明的你。”

 

Peter看起来放松了不少。他的脸上重新扬起了笑容，真诚地说道：“谢谢你，Steve。”

 

“不客气。”Steve回答，“我很乐意为你服务。”

 

Peter有点腼腆，兀自纠结了一会儿，似乎还有话要说。Steve耐心地等了一下，最后Peter下定决心一般地说：“我还有个问题……”

 

“我的荣幸，Mr. Parker。”Steve开了个玩笑，“无论什么问题，我是你的专属顾问。”

 

Peter不自在地抓了抓脸，纠结了一会儿，接着装作不在意地样子问道：“就……呃，你觉得Wade这个人怎么样？”

 

Steve没想到他会问这个，一时间还没反应过来：“Wade？怎么样？”

 

“就，你觉得他怎么样？”Peter急了，胡乱比划了几下，“随便说说就行……你觉得他好吗？”

 

Steve看出他的脸红了，而且有些说不清道不明的慌张。这让Steve心中一动，有个想法一掠而过，可惜没抓住，它就跑了。还好Peter很快镇定下来，带着万分的信任和一点期待看着Steve，等着他的答案。

 

于是在忽略那一点点的不对劲之后，Steve决定实话实说。他摊开手，撇了撇嘴：“我觉得他很好……哦Peter，听着，你在我这里就别想得到什么公正的评论了好吗？其实我认为Wade **棒透了** 。要知道他帮我抢戒指，还为了我而受伤昏迷四天，老天啊，我现在对他的好感度大概是这么高……”

 

Steve站了起来，高高地举起胳膊，用手比划了一下，“——这么高。所以如果你想让我客观评价什么的，不太可能。”

 

Peter仰起脑袋，看着Steve把Wade的形象陡然提高到了6.5英尺，不禁缩了缩脖子：“……呃，你觉得他有这么好？”

 

“非常好，很可靠，值得信任。”Steve热切地说道，“如果你在偷戒指之前问我这个问题，我大概会说Wade是个怪人。呃，你知道的，他确实很怪，说话也乱七八糟，还给我们起各种黏糊糊的外号——但是现在我觉得他很好，特别好。”

 

接着Steve猛地停住了话头，然后怀疑地低头看着Peter：“……等等，你问Wade做什么？”

 

Peter有些心虚了，赶紧耸耸肩，满脸不屑：“就随便问问嘛，我觉得他挺烦人的，可是不知道其他人是不是这么想。”

 

Steve想了一下，点头同意说：“他确实有点烦人——”

 

接着他的声音戛然而止，皱起眉，踮起脚朝远处凝神望去。Peter不明所以地问：“怎么……”

 

“Shhh。”Steve马上说，“……我好像听见了Tony的声音。”

 

Peter叹口气，也跟着站了起来：“不可能的，你太累了，你……”

 

Steve立即抬手捂住了Peter的嘴巴，有点激动地说：“不对，真的，真的是Tony的声音， **你听** ！！”

 

Peter觉得Steve可能是思念过度导致幻听了，可是一秒之后，他似乎也听见了很远很远的地方，传来了Tony扯着嗓子的咆哮：

 

“ **Steeeeeeeve！！！** ”

 

Peter咽了口口水，还没等说话，突然就看见了。远处的地平线上出现了一个黑点，正以看得见的速度朝他们狂奔而来。不过Peter可冷静多了，他拿下了Steve的爪子，回身对自己的同伴们大喊：“伙计们，拿枪，有东西过来了！！”

 

大家都放下了手里的活，马上抄家伙就跑到了Steve和Peter身边。Steve皱着眉，喃喃自语：“……是Tony，应该是Tony……”

 

接着机车的声音也清晰了起来，这让所有人都如临大敌。Thor把枪塞给Steve，吼道：“他们没有车才对，而且车上是个大胖子，那人胸前还有毛……”

 

接着Tony的嘶吼又传了过来，这回更清晰了：“他妈的Steeeeve！他妈的老子回来了——！！”

 

Steve心中突然涌出了狂喜，他扔掉了枪，想也不想就朝那辆车跑去，Thor立即拉了他一把，可是被甩开了。接着所有人都看清楚了：那三个人坐在一辆机车上，Tony在中间，前面抱着Lucky，Natasha坐在他后面，他们的身影连在了一起，远远看去，就好像一个胖得变了形的怪物。Steve觉得他的心要跳出来了，直接撒丫子朝那辆车跑去，而Tony根本等不到开过来，马上放开了Lucky（大狗朝Clint这边跑来），又自己跳下车，朝Steve的方向狂奔而来。

 

Natasha翻了个白眼，自己握上了哈雷把手，慢悠悠地越过Tony，继续往前开，朝着他们的营地进发。

 

Steve跑过了Lucky，又跑过了Natasha，张开双臂，猛地朝Tony冲过去。两个人重重地撞在了一起，Tony感觉自己被抱了起来，他原来还期待着Steve哭泣，结果当他抱住那人的那一刻起，眼泪就忍不住出来了。他狠狠锤了一下Steve的后背，带着哭腔吼道：“ **你他妈为什么把我丢下了！！** ”

 

Steve死死抱着Tony，咬住他的肩膀，没有说话。Tony想控制，可是就是控制不住，他忍了两天的委屈猛然宣泄而出，只抓着Steve的衣服，想把那些难过和可能无法再见面的恐惧都哭出来。Steve的身子抖着，却坚定地站在原地，任Tony一下一下打着自己的后背。

 

Tony无声地哭泣着，又狠狠咬住Steve的脖子，哽咽着说：“让你他妈的再丢下我，再他妈丢下我……”Steve感受到自己的肩膀都被泪水洇了，他一声不吭，只按着Tony的脑袋，拼命把眼泪憋回去。Tony踢了Steve几脚，要挣脱开，但是那人不放手。他在没见到Steve之前，除了想见这个人，什么都不想。可见了面之后，Tony突然觉得自己又委屈又生气，那人怎么可以丢下自己呢？谁都可以这样做，唯独Steve不行。

 

**唯独Steve不行。**

 

Tony死死搂着Steve的脖子，感受到那人结实的臂膀和肌肉，过了几秒之后，安心感才姗姗来迟。他闷声哭了几分钟，终于感觉冷静下来了一点。他趴在Steve肩膀上，嘴唇红肿着，开始打嗝。

 

两个人站着抱了一会儿，Steve慢慢松开一点胳膊，开始低头蹭Tony的额头。Tony眼睛和鼻子都红红的，他抬眼看Steve，鼻涕流出来了。“……你再敢不敢把我扔了？”

 

Steve摇摇头。

 

Tony侧过脸，用他的衣服擦了擦鼻涕，又问：“你怎么瘦了……”

 

Steve勉强笑了一下，认真看着Tony，似乎还不敢相信他已经回来了。Tony抹了一把脸，眼泪没来得及收回去，就含在眼中，让他看不太清东西。“你……嗝，你为什么不哭啊？一点都不机灵，你才应该哭，我他妈才不应该哭呢，你他妈才应该哭……”

 

他絮絮叨叨的，手上一直摸着Steve的胳膊和腰间，似乎在确认他好不好。Steve的眼睛突然红了，他努力撑着笑容，说：“……我晚上哭过了。看见你哭，我就觉得自己不能哭，如果我也哭了，谁来安慰你呢……”

 

Tony的眼泪又涌了出来，他赶紧抬手抹掉，靠着Steve，凶巴巴地说：“我告诉你，我告诉你Rogers，如果你他妈再干这样的事，我就永远都不会回来找你了。你就自己过去吧，你就——”

 

Steve捧起Tony的脸，狠狠吻住了他。

 

Tony看见他闭上了眼睛，眼泪簌簌往下落。这让他感觉好受了一些，但是又跟着难过。Tony本来都想好了要看Steve哭的，可是等这人真的哭了，他又觉得堵得慌。

 

Steve的眼泪蹭在了Tony的脸上，又流进两个人嘴巴里，有点咸。Tony抽着鼻子，安抚地拍着Steve的脑袋，咬了咬他的嘴角：“……别哭了，我知道你不是故意离开的。”

 

Steve摇摇头，再次狠狠地搂住Tony，低声说：“——我不会再丢下你了，我保证，不会再丢下你了。”

 

Tony趴在Steve肩膀上，过了好一会儿，才小声说：“……嗯。”

 

 

 

Natasha骑到了大家身边，挺轻松地跨下了车，熄了火。Lucky已经在一边扑倒Clint狂舔他的脸了，她耸耸肩，抬起手在空中抓了几下：“Hi……我回来了。”

 

Thor和Loki走过来，似乎想要说什么，可是两个人都半天没出声。Thor憋得脸都红了，嘴巴开开合合，像是哑了。Wade在他身后翻了个白眼，走过来猛地用屁股把Thor撞开，然后张开胳膊，说道：“哥觉得你他妈应该需要一个拥抱。”

 

Natasha抱起胳膊，带着微笑说：“不，我不需要。”

 

“你需要。”Wade坚持说，“而且抱一下怎么了？我们都想抱你，要知道我们他妈的可是担心了两天，两天啊，这他妈也太漫长了！”

 

Natasha似乎有些愣住了。她的神情迟疑了一下：“……担心我——？”

 

她话音未落，Clint突然从旁边窜出来，一脚踹开了Wade，不由分说给了她一个很粗鲁的拥抱。“你别废话了，这种情况先抱了再说。”

 

然后他松开胳膊，对Natasha狡黠地眨眨眼睛。Wade立即扑过来，也拥抱了她。接着Peter也走了过来，有些结巴：“Nat，我，我很高兴你回来了……”

 

他也拥抱了Natasha。

 

接着是Thor，他抬起胳膊直接把Natasha按在了胸口，还用力拍了拍她的后背（大块头似乎眼睛红了）。Loki不太喜欢和别人这样亲近，不过他还是和Natasha贴了一下脸，小声说：“欢迎回来。”

 

最后是Bruce，他有点腼腆：“如果你不喜欢拥抱……”

 

Peter推了他一下。Natasha拼命眨着眼睛，想让它们看起来没有那么红，但是似乎失败了。Bruce走过去，抱了抱她：“你现在没事了，你安全了。”

 

Natasha努力咧开嘴，让自己笑起来：“……谢谢，谢谢你们。”

 

Lucky在旁边叫了一声。

 

 

 

 

因为现在大家都归队了，所以他们在日落之前，又出发寻找到了一处水源，才开始扎营休息。Steve理所当然收下了那份礼物，他很喜欢那辆哈雷，还用刀子在轮毂上面刻下了SR和TS，结果被Thor嘲笑他像个高中小女生。

 

Tony因为自己没有得到大家爱的抱抱而在晚饭时发脾气，不过Wade拒绝抱他，理由是Steve已经给了他足够的拥抱。Tony很任性地强迫其他人，最后只有Bruce和他拥抱了，这多少让他心理平衡了一些。

 

吃过晚饭洗过澡，Tony就拉着Steve回到了车上。他俩心照不宣地关上车门，放下椅背，接着Steve猛地把Tony推倒，两个人迫不及待地吻在了一起。

 

车里的温度很快就升起来，Tony拉扯着Steve的衣服，一边吻他，一边喘息着说：“你……啊……你……”

 

他‘你’了半天，也没说出个所以然来，而Steve根本没有心思问，只拼命吻着Tony身体的每一寸。两个人同时决定不管有什么事，都等做完再说，Tony从Steve骑哈雷的那一刻起就期待现在了，他们几乎算是经历了生离死别，现在急需一场酣畅淋漓的性爱来安抚自己和对方。Steve很快就把两个人脱得精光，要拿安全套的时候，Tony按住了他的手：“不要！不要……我不想要那个了……”

 

Steve一顿，马上把套套放在了一边，然后俯下身吻Tony。两个人的舌头搅在一起，发出甜腻的声音。Steve含糊地问道：“你确定吗……”

 

Tony几乎无法忍受了：“你他妈——快进来！”

 

他们俩少有的都失去了耐心。Steve草草地做了扩张之后，便直接冲了进去。Tony张开大腿，抓着Steve的后背，发出一声呛到的呻吟。Steve按住他的屁股，连个缓冲都没有，就直接动起了腰，把自己一寸一寸地钉进Tony的身体里。

 

Tony的阴茎在两个人的小腹之间轻轻摩擦着，这就已经让他有了灭顶的快感。他毫不掩饰自己的呻吟声，只抬腿缠住Steve的腰，随着那人的动作一声一声地叫着：“啊、啊、啊、啊……”

 

心理上的满足其实已经大过了生理的。Tony的眼泪流了出来，听见Steve一遍一遍对自己说：“我爱你Tony，我爱你，我爱你。”

 

他闭上眼睛，抽泣了一声：“我也是……”

 

他俩很快就高潮了，比之前任何一次都快。Steve射进了Tony的身体里，而Tony射在了两个人的胸口。但是这种感觉太奇妙了，Tony粗喘着，脑袋中混沌成了蒙蒙一片，除了满足，还是满足。

 

不知道过了多久，Steve偏过脸来吻他，带着性爱之后的慵懒，和一丝丝笑意：“……我好像太快了。”

 

Tony忍不住笑了起来，抬手抓那人的头发。“比你第一次要好一点。”

 

Steve压着他，两个人十指相扣，谁也不想动。他俩慢吞吞地吻着对方，Tony看见Steve胸口还有自己的精液，但是那人却仿佛没有察觉到。

 

Tony再次凑过去吻他，Steve哼哼着，像是小狗一样舔着Tony的嘴巴。他的阴茎还没有拔出来，Tony感觉到他又勃起了。

 

“再来？”Tony故意缩了缩后穴（那人变得更粗了），“虽然你很快，但是你可以用次数取胜呀。”

 

Steve啊呜一口咬住Tony的耳朵，又伸手挤压他的臀瓣：“瞧不起我？瞧不起我？我可是你的未婚夫，我——”

 

Tony抬起腿磨蹭着Steve的腰侧，又含住他的下巴：“别废话了，我还要——”

 

接着他闷哼一声，皱起脸说：“你手上有什么，硌死我屁股了。”

 

Steve眨眨眼睛，抽出手，发现是那块表。Tony靠在他胸口，一见是这个，立即坏笑着舔了一口那人的乳头：“哦……睹物思人？”

 

Steve迟疑了一下，点点头，诚实地说：“嗯。”

 

Tony感觉自己再次被取悦了。他抬起头，咬了一下Steve的鼻子，承认说：“我也是靠戒指才挺过来的。”

 

Steve低下头，亲了亲Tony光裸的肩膀，小声问道：“Tony……你能把这块表送给我吗？”

 

Tony吻他：“为什么？”

 

Steve一下一下点吻着他的嘴角和鼻尖，回答说：“我想把它当成订婚戒指。这是你最珍贵的东西，我想——”

 

“送你了。”Tony抬手搂住Steve，一丝迟疑都没有。“而且你说错了，现在我最珍贵的东西是 **你** ，才不是这块表呢。”

 

Steve憋着嘴巴，眼睛眨都不眨地看着Tony。两个人对望了一会儿，最后Tony忍不住警告说：“不准哭了，我们俩都硬着呢，你还想不想好好做了？”

 

Steve吸了吸鼻子，说：“想……”

 

Tony打了他屁股一下：“那就把眼泪憋回去，我可不想你一边哭一边上我，这太蠢了。”

 

Steve把脸埋在了Tony的脖颈里，闷声闷气地大喊：“我才没哭！”

 

Tony抓着他的头发，忍不住大笑起来：“……妈的Rogers，你的眼泪都他妈流我肩膀上了！”

 

 

 

 

35

 

 

 

Tony骑在Steve身上，他们把车椅背又抬起来了，两个人赤裸着贴在一起，时不时交换一个亲吻，偶尔Tony会坏心眼儿地抬一下屁股，把Steve的阴茎吐出又吞下，惹得那人一直在抓着他的腰，还会发出不满的哼哼声。

 

Tony趴在Steve胸前，小声说：“舒服吗？”

 

Steve嗯了一声，一手划过Tony的臀缝，又按在他的尾椎处轻轻揉捏，把那人搞得大腿不停地哆嗦。Tony控制不住地收缩着后穴，Steve抬起他的下巴吻上去，含含糊糊地问道：“你说……嗯……你说笼子里的男人是被丧尸抓过去的？”

 

他一边说，一边还使劲抓Tony的屁股，把那人抓疼了，Tony就一口咬在他的锁骨上：“嗯，嗯，我不是都告诉你了嘛。”

 

“所以……所以丧尸真的会养人类。”Steve用力往上顶了一下，眉头紧紧皱着，Tony都怀疑他是不是把自己当成丧尸了。“它们抓住人类，留着慢慢吃？”

 

Tony点了点头，想起了笼子里的那些人，和Gale那双漆黑的眼睛。他突然觉得冷，就往Steve的怀里缩了缩。

 

那人察觉到了他的动作，马上搂紧他，问道：“怎么了？”

 

Tony摇摇头，小声说：“……没事。”

 

Steve突然笑了，低下头去，像哄孩子一样咬了咬Tony的鼻子：“哦老天，你在撒娇。”

 

Tony抬起眼睛瞪他：“胡说八道，我他妈才没有撒娇呢。”

 

“你就有。”Steve宣布说，“你在撒娇，我看出来了。”

 

Tony发出了一声恼羞成怒的大叫，在Steve身上胡乱扑腾着。Steve抓住他，感觉自己的阴茎滑了出来。

 

“……别，Tony。”他按住了Tony的屁股，用不容置喙的语气说道，“ **别** 。”

 

Tony因为下身的位置变化，忍不住发出了一声呻吟。Steve的精液从他的肠道中流了出来，顺着两个人的大腿，滴在了座位上。Tony捶了Steve一下，再次说道：“我没有撒娇，我们正在谈正事呢。”

 

Steve亲昵地蹭着他的鼻子：“好吧，好吧。纸条在兜里？”

 

Tony往后座扫了一眼：“在兜里。你要看吗？我和Nat都整理出来了……”

 

Steve马上按住他的腰，把那人好好地抱在怀里。“不，现在不看，明天再说。今晚是属于我们俩的，我不想做别的。”

 

Tony搂着他的脖子，吭吭哧哧地说：“是你先提的丧尸嘛……”

 

“我只是想知道我们分开的这两天你们怎么熬过来的。”Steve捧着Tony的脸，揉一揉，又松开。“我想知道你是怎么……反正就是所有的事情，有关你的，我都想知道。”

 

Tony满足地叹了口气，手指轻轻绕着Steve的乳晕打圈圈。“我都告诉你了呀，我们吃打猎来的野鸡，喝水和树汁，然后运气超好捡到了那辆哈雷……”他眨眨眼睛，抬起头看Steve：“你喜欢它吗？”

 

Steve忍不住哧哧地笑，低头舔他的牙。“我 **喜欢它** 吗？哦老天，你一定是在开玩笑Tony，这是我这辈子收到的 **最棒** 的礼物了。”

 

Tony咬着嘴唇笑起来，看得出来，他因为Steve的回答而感到开心。两个人磨磨蹭蹭地再次搂抱在一起，这次Tony试着重新把Steve的阴茎塞进自己的屁股里。

 

“……我从来没有过这样的感觉。”过了一会儿，Tony低声咕哝说，“非常——非常奇怪。”

 

Steve不停地亲吻他的肩膀：“什么感觉？”

 

Tony想了一会儿，才回答说：“我不确定……但是我曾经给很多人送过东西，车子，钱，珠宝，衣服，包包，支票。它们就只是……就只是礼物，我从不在乎接收人的反应。”

 

他长长的睫毛一下一下划着Steve脖子上的皮肤，就好像一只奶猫正在用软乎乎的爪子抓挠那里。Tony沉默了几秒，才继续说：“——就，我刚刚……我不知道。你说你喜欢这辆哈雷，还露出了那么蠢的笑容……”

 

Steve用力抱紧他，用了不必要的大力气。“我才不蠢呢。”

 

Tony被勒得有些呼吸困难，可是他喜欢这样。“不，很蠢。但是尽管这样蠢，我却因为你的喜欢而觉得——觉得……”

 

他憋住了，似乎找不到一个合适的词来形容它。Steve贴着Tony的耳朵，轻声提示说：“……幸福？”

 

Tony感觉一下子被击中了。他睁大眼睛，看着车子顶棚，心开始怦怦跳起来：“对！对对！他妈的你怎么知道？！”

 

Steve发出了一声轻笑，就好像这个问题的答案显而易见。他的胳膊动了动，轻轻向下，抓住了Tony的手，摩挲着上面的戒指。“因为送你戒指的时候，我也是同样的心情。我想把最好的给你，想把所有东西都给你，只要你喜欢，只要你想要。”

 

Tony攀住了Steve的肩膀，闭上眼睛。他握住了Steve的手，顿了一会儿才说：“……操我。”

 

Steve一愣，接着抬起头，撅着嘴巴瞪Tony：“你——一般这种时候，你难道不应该说 **我爱你** 吗？”

 

Tony皱起鼻子，再次扑腾起来：“说什么我爱你，我说， **操我** ！”

 

他的声音太大了，车窗外突然两道影子晃过，他俩立即转过头去看，只见Peter和Wade正好路过，一脸受到惊吓地看进来。Steve马上一翻身，把Tony压在了身下，而Tony伸手去挡他的屁股。

 

“他妈的你们俩不准看我男朋友的屁股！”

 

Peter好像不会走路了，只瞪着车里一动不动，最后还是Wade搂住了小孩的肩膀，把他带走了。“走吧，走吧尿不湿，这种事不能看，看了会瞎的。”

 

Tony气呼呼地瞪着他们走远，才放下了戒备的样子。Steve忍不住笑了：“让他们看看又没什么，我们都一起洗澡啊？”

 

Tony拧了他的乳头一下：“那你赶紧把我挡住是为什么？洗澡是洗澡，现在是我们的私密时间，不准别人看。”

 

Steve低下头，吻住他：“好，不给别人看。”

 

他重新把自己全部塞进了Tony的后穴里，同时开始轻轻摆动起腰来。Tony按着他的后脑勺，抬起了大腿，任Steve在自己的身体中驰骋起来。

 

 

 

 

Wade正躺在草地上看Clint给Lucky洗澡，他悠然自得，咬着一根草哼着不知道名字的曲子，完全没有打算帮忙的样子。就在Clint在给Lucky揉肚子的时候，他听见旁边传来了轻轻的脚步声。

 

Wade转过头去，发现是Peter。他咧开嘴，含含糊糊地打了个招呼：“Hi，尿不湿。”

 

Peter似乎有些紧张，一直在握拳又松开，欲言又止的样子。Wade似乎被他勾起了兴致，马上拍拍身边的草地：“愣着干嘛，过来坐啊。”

 

Peter看了一眼Clint，有些拘谨地说道：“……Wade，我想和你谈谈。”

 

Wade一愣，马上吐出了那根草，有些殷勤地坐直了身子，说：“OK，OK，你坐啊，谈谈——哦，当然了，谈谈。”

 

Peter没有坐，甚至连蹲下的意思都没有。Wade眨眨眼睛，迟疑地说：“……哥应该站起来吗？”

 

Peter摇了摇头，谨慎地看了一眼Clint，再次开口：“我是说，我想和你 **单独** 谈谈。”

 

Wade立即明白了他的意思。他站起来，靠近了Peter，小声问道：“很好，是机密问题吗？你觉得哪里安全？哥配合你，是不是发现内奸了？”

 

Peter莫名其妙地看了他一眼，憋了半天，才说道：“……什么内奸，去给丧尸做奸细吗？”

 

Wade一顿，回答：“是——哦。”

 

Peter白了他一眼，甩了甩脑袋：“去公交车上吧，那里空着。”

 

Wade点点头，又看了一眼Clint，就跟着Peter离开了。小孩看起来心事重重，一直低着头，闷声往前走。

 

Wade小跑两步跟上他，问道：“怎么啦，你看起来正在提前进入青春期？”

 

Peter阴郁地看了他一眼，已经懒得和这人吵嘴了。“不，我早就过了青春期了。”

 

“那你为什么不高兴？哥不喜欢看见你不高兴。”Wade背着手，拿出一副领导的派头来，“如果我们老板看见你不高兴，一定会认为是哥干的，这不好，太不好了。”

 

Peter抬起头，皱着眉看他：“什么老板？”

 

“Steve嘛。”Wade见他终于肯正视自己了，马上露出一个得意的笑容，“哥决定给他换个外号，不叫肌肉男了。”

 

Peter张张嘴，一副欲言又止的样子。过了一会儿，才慢慢说道：“……Steve会开心的。”

 

“哥也觉得。”Wade露出一个自认为很帅的笑容，可惜用力过猛，看上去有点傻。Peter赶紧移开目光，口不择言地说道：“说起Steve，他下午的时候和我说——”

 

他话还没说完，旁边的白车中突然传来了Tony的大叫：“ **操我** ！”

 

Peter吓了一跳，下意识地往车子里看，只见Tony和Steve正全身赤裸地靠在一起，两个人都脸色潮红。Peter猛地后退一步，血液一下子都冲到了脑子里，让他慌得不行。Peter咬住舌头，刚要装没看见，Steve却动作很大地一翻身，把Tony压在了身下，一副很有保护欲的样子。

 

Peter太尴尬了，尴尬到都忘了要移开目光。Wade吹了声口哨走过来，对车里的俩人摆摆手。

 

Tony捂住Steve的屁股，大叫说：“他妈的你们俩不准看我男朋友的屁股！”

 

Peter想说我才不想看呢！他的脸变得滚烫，这是他第一次这么近距离见到真实的性爱场面，虽然一点都不火辣，还有点滑稽，可是依然冲击力十足。Peter想起了等一会儿要和Wade说的话，不禁更加口干舌燥了。

 

不，要冷静Peter Parker，撞见朋友做爱太正常了，要表现得像个大人，要毫不慌乱……

 

于是Peter瞪起眼睛，强迫自己做出一副见怪不怪的样子，瞪着Steve白花花的屁股。

 

几秒之后，Wade在他身后发出了一声几不可闻的叹息，然后走过来，搂住Peter的肩膀，说道：“走吧，走吧尿不湿，这种事不能看，看了会瞎的。”

 

他胳膊微微施力，Peter觉得一下子找到了依靠，于是软着腿就跟着Wade走了。他觉得晕晕乎乎的，不知道明天该怎么面对Tony和Steve……话说Steve的屁股怎么那么白？

 

Wade一路搂着Peter（小孩还傻着，都没想过要挣脱开），去了公交车上。等他俩一上车，Wade就关掉了车门。

 

“我想你需要私人空间。”他对Peter眨了眨眼睛。Peter再次感谢Wade贴心——说起来真的很难以置信，Wade Wilson大概是他们当中最奇怪的一个人，但是他却有着和外表完全相反的细腻。这个词用在Wade身上简直是胡说八道，可Peter就是忍不住要这么想。

 

“哦，好吧，所以你想谈什么？”Wade坐下来，甩了甩手，“我把车门关了，今晚这车上就只有我们俩，Clint和你的老师会另找地方睡觉的。”

 

Peter靠在HelloKitty身上，小声问：“你怎么知道？”

 

“哥就是知道。”Wade一副很拽的样子，“……而且我把车门反锁了，他们没有钥匙上不来。”

 

Peter忍不住噗了出来，又赶紧咳嗽两声，做出严肃的样子。Wade揉揉肚子，再次问道：“呃，你的脸还是很红，第一次撞见那种事？”

 

Peter心说才不是呢，前两天还看见Loki骑在Thor身上……不过那次他离得很远，而且只能看见Loki的肩膀以上，所以没有今天这样直观。但是他不打算和Wade说实话，就摇摇头，回答说：“不是。”

 

Wade耸耸肩，不太在意地说：“哥也觉得不是，虽然你是个处男，但是总看过朋友做吧？你没有为欲火焚身的朋友开过车什么的吗？让他们在车后座操之类的？”

 

Peter露出了一个类似于‘WTF’和‘你喝多了？’的表情，看着Wade。

 

Wade翻了个白眼，受不了地说：“哦，好吧好吧，你是乖孩子，和我的世界不一样，懂了懂了。”

 

Peter希望那人能在这个晚上表现得不那么像个混蛋，不然自己很有可能会临阵退缩。所以他决定转移话题，掌握主动性。

 

“咳……呃，Wade，我有件事想和你说。”

 

Wade立即被他这样正式的语气吓到了，困惑又警惕地说道：“……好？”

 

Peter深呼吸了一口气，手心紧张得直冒汗。他按照之前自己想好的思路，说道：“嗯，你知道Steve怎么评价你吗？”

 

Wade指了指自己的鼻子，还以为自己听错了：“Steve？评价我？操，他为什么要评价哥？”

 

Peter赶紧摆摆手：“不是，我不是那个意思。我是说，呃，你知道Steve觉得你怎么样吗？”

 

Wade抿起了嘴巴，似乎在忐忑地等待一个结果。

 

Peter笑了：“他说你棒透了。”

 

Wade马上毫不掩饰地松了一口气，捂着胸口说：“他妈的，他妈的，吓死哥了，哥还以为他会说我是个混球呢。”

 

“尽管你是混球，也不能掩饰你棒透了这一点。”Peter抠着膝盖，很是温和地说道。他的表情非常柔和，要Wade来说，今晚的Peter格外甜。

 

……所以这很奇怪，要知道Peter从来都不会这样甜。

 

Wade抓了抓下巴，决定问个清楚：“好吧，我们不如别绕圈子了？你为什么会突然说起Steve？就因为你刚刚看见了他的白屁股？”

 

Peter推了他一把：“你……这太没礼貌了！”

 

Wade顺势倒在了地上，耍无赖说：“哥本来就没礼貌。那么，说实话吧，快点，为什么Steve会突然评价我？”

 

Peter抱着双腿，小声承认说：“……因为我问他了。”

 

Wade不明所以地眨眨眼睛：“呃？问肌肉男？你为什么会问这个？”

 

“因为我需要一些建议。”Peter鼓起勇气说道，“如果我打算和你做的话……我希望，嗯，我——”

 

Wade似乎吓到了，他缩了起来，猛地嚎叫一声：“—— **和我做** ？！”

 

Peter被他的反应搞得非常窘迫。他的心突然向下一沉，难过几乎是立即就涌了上来：对的，Wade只是一直嘲笑自己是处男，但是他好像没有答应要帮Peter破处？还是他说过了却只是玩笑？Peter觉得脑子更乱了，他后悔这样冒失地说出那些话，如果Wade不愿意，而他还满心希望地想要在今晚就爬上他的床——

 

“如，如果你不愿意的话，”Peter结结巴巴地说道，他发觉自己的声音在抖，可是却控制不住。“我是说，我只是一个，一个提议。你好像说过，愿意和我做，做，做做做……我是说，哦老天，求你忘了吧。”

 

Peter觉得伤心又绝望，他怎么会这么蠢，突然提出这个要求，真的太奇怪了。可是Peter原本以为自己被拒绝也没什么的，但是当Wade一脸震惊地看着自己时，他突然察觉了之前没有发现的心情，比如他因为Wade的吃惊而感到羞愧，还有发现那人可能也没有真的喜欢自己时，那种难过得不行的感觉。

 

Peter想把自己缩起来，最起码不要面对Wade了。他狼狈地站了起来，大声道歉说：“对不起，我——我去，呃，我去别的车上睡了。”

 

他跌跌撞撞地要往车门那边走去，还好在Peter完全绝望之前，Wade找回了自己的脑子，他一咕噜爬了起来，然后抱住了Peter的小腿：“等，他妈的等一下！”

 

Peter听见这人的声音也在颤抖，这让他多多少少感觉到了一丝安慰。

 

“他妈的尿不湿Parker！你给哥说清楚，这到底怎么回事！”Wade揪着Peter的裤子，大声吼道，“不要想着逃跑，妈的，操了，我他妈喝多了？怎么回事？”

 

Peter被他的自言自语弄得又想笑：“……抱歉，我让你困扰了吗？”

 

“废话！”Wade大喊大叫起来，“妈的，妈的妈的，哥的脑子本来就没有你好使，现在已经乱成一坨屎了！你他妈坐下来，最好给哥从头到尾讲清楚，懂吗？！”

 

这大概不是要拒绝的意思？Peter觉得刚才还难过得要死的感觉消失了大半，他迟疑了一下，便点点头，慢慢坐了下来。

 

“……哦。”

 

Wade似乎怕他跑了，于是气哼哼地瞪着Peter看了一会儿，又走到一边，把巨型HelloKitty抱过来，压在了Peter身上。“很好，让我的女神看住你，别想跑。非常好，你现在可以说了。”

 

Peter见那人坐在了自己对面，一副很凶的样子，羞耻感才姗姗来迟。他抱住了HelloKitty，小声说：“……是你一直嘲笑我是处男啊。”

 

“这不是嘲笑，这是陈述事实。”Wade一脸嫌弃的样子，“怎么，现在突然想要脱处了？”

 

Peter顿了顿，小小地点了一下脑袋。

 

Wade皱起眉，这让他的脸看上去更加凶巴巴了。“为什么？哥嘲笑你好几个星期了，为什么现在才想到要脱处？”

 

Peter低下头，撒了个谎：“……没有为什么。”

 

“不可能，一定有原因的。”Wade摸着下巴，又拍拍自己的头，“你的小脑瓜真他妈的莫名其妙，哥得试着用你的思考方式想问题……”

 

他抱起胳膊，摆出了上厕所时的认真架势想了一会儿，整张脸皱在了一起。

 

Peter倚着HelloKitty，目不转睛地看着Wade。他觉得自己很奇怪，Wade长得也不好看，性格也奇怪，说话乱七八糟，而且还喜欢捉弄别人。但是Peter就觉得他不一样，真的不一样。最近他越来越多地想起这个人，而且每次看见他，哪怕是背影，都觉得心一阵乱跳。这次做出这个决定也不是临时起意，Peter已经想了好几天了，从他决定去小石城开始——

 

“哥知道了！”Wade突然一拍大腿，吼道，“哥知道了，妈的，果然是这样——你他妈是不是怕自己不能活着出小石城了？？”

 

Peter缩了缩脖子，Wade知道自己一语中的。他得意地大笑起来：“哈！果然他妈的是这样！”

 

“这……这只是一部分原因。”Peter不喜欢被看透，只好嘴硬说道，“你知道的，我已经20岁了，我有权决定什么时候开始性生活。”

 

说最后一个词的时候，Peter狠狠咬到了舌头，这让他立即眼泪汪汪的，疼得脸都皱了起来。Wade蹲着凑过去，靠近了Peter，摸摸他的脸，一脸怀疑地问道：“……可是尿不湿，你真的考虑清楚了？”

 

Peter被他的气息弄得非常紧张，他赶紧使劲揉揉脸，想掩饰滚烫的温度。“是，是的，我考虑清楚了。”

 

“但是据我所知，你这样的乖孩子，选择第一个性伴侣不应该这样草率。”Wade却突然拿出了一副过来人的样子，故作沉稳地说道，“你应该选一个自己喜欢的人，身心结合的性爱才是你的风格。”

 

有那么一秒，Peter很想冲动地说，我喜欢你啊！但是他马上把脸埋在了HelloKitty的肚子上，让自己闭嘴。他才不喜欢Wade呢，这不可能，他们才认识多久啊。

 

Wade咂咂嘴，见Peter这个反应，突然有点遗憾：“……好吧，看样子哥放弃了一个大好的机会。但是听着，比起忍耐，我更不喜欢趁人之危。呃，这个词用得对吗？反正就那个意思吧。”

 

Peter再次觉得心沉到了胃里。“……哦，好的。”他觉得自己的语气好像有些麻木，不过算了，管他呢。“我知道了，所以你是在拒绝，对吗？我需要一个明确的答案，我是说——我得死心了对不对……？”

 

Wade有一瞬间看起来很想拥抱Peter，但是他没有。他低声叹了口气，说道：“不Peter，你有我的保证。”

 

Peter居然反应了几秒，才发觉Wade是在叫自己。那人一直叫他尿不湿，现在突然这样喊他的名字，听起来有些怪。“……什么保证？”

 

“我是说，哥依然愿意和你身心结合——呃，呸呸，不不不不可能身心结合的，我知道……”Wade揉了揉鼻子，掩饰尴尬，“我是说，你现在大概怕自己在死之前还没有尝尝性爱的滋味，所以想要和哥做，这可以理解。但是这不是哥的本意——哦操，太难说明了，妈的，你他妈真能给我出难题。”

 

Peter觉得胃中开始有蝴蝶在煽动翅膀：“……你的意思是，你没有拒绝我？”

 

“拒绝你？哦算了吧，没可能的。”Wade干巴巴地笑了一声，“事实是，哥正在因为推掉了今晚这样美妙的邀请而懊恼。算了，没什么。但是你有我的保证，Peter。你会活下来，在小石城，包括以后去科罗拉多，你会长命百岁的。所以等我们从小石城出来之后，如果你还是选择我，那么哥很乐意让你知道什么是极乐世界。”他顿了几秒，露出了一丝懊恼：“——哦操，看看你都把我逼成什么样了，哥必须要说一些高端的词，感觉才能配得上你。天呐，极乐世界，你懂吗？那可和你手淫的滋味不一样……”

 

Peter捂住了他的嘴，笑得像个大傻瓜。“你是在说，去过小石城之后，你愿意和我做？”

 

Wade眨眨眼睛，在Peter温热的手心下面嘟囔说：“是的，是的，如果那时你还没有改变主意的话。”

 

Peter放下了手，感觉脸上再次变得烫人，但是这次他没有试图掩饰。“……哦，好的，嗯，我知道了。”

 

Wade舔了舔嘴唇，不受控制地看着Peter，最后忍不住问道：“那哥现在能亲你吗？呃，别误会，只是，你知道的，我今晚可放弃了一个不得了的小东西。”

 

“我才不是什么‘小东西’呢。”Peter甜蜜地抱怨说。他察觉到自己的语气太过暧昧了，可是Wade显然没有在意。雇佣兵试探着往前倾了倾身子，见Peter没有躲开，就大着胆子吻住了他。

 

两个人同时发出了一声细小的呻吟，Peter颤抖着，抓住了Wade的袖子。他闭上眼睛，想就算去小石城的时候，自己有了什么意外，好像也没什么遗憾了。

 

……他可真没出息。

 

 

 

36

 

 

 

Steve好好地搂着Tony睡了个好觉，整个晚上他都抱着Tony不放手，就像抓紧蜂蜜罐的熊。所以一大早起来，Steve只觉得神清气爽，一口气可以打十只丧尸。

 

他醒的时候，Tony还在睡。Steve小心地抽出胳膊，把他好好放倒在椅子上，那人哼唧了一声，发出还没睡醒的呻吟，然后翻了个身，继续睡了。Steve趴过去，吻了一下他的脸，就起来打开车门，走了出去。

 

现在还很早，Steve以为应该没人起来的，结果意外地发现，Thor正在水边刮胡子。他走过去，大声咳嗽了一声，Thor回过头来，对他一咧嘴，露出一个大大的笑容：“哦老兄，怎么起这么早？”

 

Steve拿着牙刷走过去，对他做了个鬼脸：“你也很早啊。怎么只有你自己？Loki呢？”

 

“他有点不舒服，所以没起来呢。”Thor摆摆手，“我想早点起来，给大家做早饭。”

 

Steve马上担心起来：“不舒服？怎么了，是感冒了？最近早晚温差很大，可得注意。现在生病了就很麻烦，我们的药——”

 

“别紧张，老兄，别紧张。”Thor息事宁人地抹着刮胡泡，一副语重心长的样子，“不是那种不舒服，反正就是——呃，咳咳，哦对，我正好要和你说一件事。”

 

Steve疑惑地看着Thor，不太明白他为什么对自己弟弟的健康如此不重视。不过Thor显然没有当哥哥的自觉，只耸耸肩说道：“其实我也不知道该怎么开口，你是我的好朋友，所以我觉得应该先和你……”

 

Steve赶紧抬起手，心中升起了一丝不祥的预感：“哇哦，等一下等一下，干嘛突然说这个？就好像你要死了还是怎么样，我不喜欢。我们还是说说你弟弟的病比较好——”

 

“Loki不是我弟弟。”Thor打断了他。

 

Steve一下子愣住了，呆在原地半张着嘴巴，顿了几秒之后，缩了缩脖子：“……你们俩吵架了？”

 

Thor眨眨眼睛，随即反应过来Steve是误会了。他的胡子刮了一半，就停下手来，似乎在挣扎着要不要说实话，但是Steve没让Thor考虑——他就是这样热心又喜欢管闲事，不不不，不是管闲事，这只是一种好心肠而已。Steve走过去，蹲在了Thor身边，拍拍他的肩膀，一副过来人的语气说道：“别和自己弟弟吵架，你会遭报应的，你们不应该吵架。”

 

Thor僵硬地咧了咧嘴：“……我觉得你应该站在我这边？”

 

Steve睁大了眼睛：“我就是站在你这边啊。但是别和弟弟吵架，他毕竟比你小，不能和Loki吵架，你会受到良心的谴责。”

 

Thor歪着脑袋想了想，慢吞吞地说：“哦……那我小时候可没少这么干。你知道的，欺负Loki，揍他屁股，有的时候偷偷往他的饭菜里放鼻屎——”

 

他遇见了Steve的目光，立即住了口，接着不自在地清了清嗓子，咕哝说：“……哥哥不都这样吗？”

 

Steve叹了口气：“才不是呢，哪有你这样的哥哥？不要吵架，你会——”

 

“遭报应的，我知道啦。”Thor做了个鬼脸，粗声粗气地说道。“但是，呃，Steve？我认真的，Loki不是我弟弟。”

 

Steve拿起牙刷，把牙膏挤在上面，往嘴里一塞，带着一丝同情，含含糊糊地说：“哦……看样子你们吵得还挺厉害。好吧……唔，你们俩怎么了？要我帮忙吗？”

 

这次轮到Thor叹气了：“不需要……我们俩的事你也帮不上忙。但是接下来我要告诉你的事实，需要你先接受一个前提。”

 

Steve使劲刷着牙，有点心不在焉地问（他还在想这兄弟俩为什么会吵架）：“哦，什么前提？”

 

“你先得知道，Loki真的不是我弟弟。”Thor非常真诚地说，“怎么样，可以接受吗？”

 

Steve敷衍地点点头：“哦，好吧好吧，我知道了，他不是你弟弟。——所以你的意思是，你可以尽情欺负他了？”

 

Thor摇摇头，也没说话，只从身边那堆脏衣服里翻了翻，最后翻出一条白色的内裤：“看，这是什么？”

 

Steve脸红了：“哦，你干嘛给我看内裤？”

 

他觉得Thor可能因为和Loki吵架所以受刺激了，为了避免尴尬，Steve就抽出了牙刷，开始漱口。“呵——呸！Thor，听着，不管怎么说，你为了Loki做了那么多，他不会怪你小时候给他吃鼻屎的……”

 

最后几个字发音有点轻，Steve自己也不确定了。他想了一下如果自己小时候谁敢喂他鼻屎……嗯，他长大了会跟那人绝交，而Tony一定会打断那人的腿。

 

“咳咳！反正！”Steve甩甩头，努力冷静地说，“Loki肯定不会怪你……OK，我看见内裤了好吗，别在我眼前甩啦！”

 

Thor双手提着那条内裤，带着希冀看着Steve：“不不不老兄，我要说的是，这是Loki的内裤。我在给他洗内裤。你知道这是什么意思了吧？懂了吗？”

 

那这可比Thor的内裤还令人尴尬，Steve感觉自己和Loki的关系还没好到可以看见那人内裤的那种程度。他的嘴角抽了一下，又挑挑眉，维持着镇静回答：“我……懂了？你在给他洗内裤道歉？因为小时候的鼻屎？？”

 

“不！哦老天啊，你就不能忘掉鼻屎吗！”Thor跪在了河边，激动得简直要把那条内裤伸到Steve鼻子底下了。“这和鼻屎没关系好吗！没关系！老天啊我真后悔和你说了鼻屎！！”

 

Steve撅起嘴巴，不高兴地嘟囔说：“好嘛，你干嘛要吼，我只是提出一个设想而已……”

 

“这是个提示！”Thor拉开Loki的内裤，用力拍了拍（Steve马上不动声色往后躲了一下），“就好像你也给Tony洗内裤，但是不会给Bruce或者Peter或者Clint洗内裤一样吧？外衣就算了，这种贴身衣服你不会给他们洗吧？”

 

“当然不会！”Steve感觉受到了冒犯，“我只给Tony洗的。”

 

Thor立即打了个响指，露出‘ **成了** ！’的表情。“就是这个意思，我给Loki洗内裤，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

 

Steve眨眨眼睛：“……意味着你想道歉？因为小时候的鼻——”

 

“你要是再说鼻屎，我就要和你打架了。”Thor平静地说道。

 

“好吧，好吧好吧好吧。”Steve妥协地举起手，息事宁人地说道，“没有鼻屎。所以你给他洗内裤不是很正常吗？如果我有个小我很多岁的弟弟，我也会给他洗内裤的。”

 

“别傻了，Loki在读大学，已经不是小孩子了。”Thor抱起了胳膊，“而且我们也都是大人，只有可能为伴侣做这种事的，你懂的吧？”

 

Steve心中那种不详的预感更加强烈了。他微微偏过头，迟疑了一下，才和Thor重复说：“对。伴侣——不不不不，不对，伴侣？我和Tony是，这没错，我是说，我和Tony，呃……伴侣？我俩——”

 

“我和Loki在一起了。”Thor扬起下巴，一点仁慈心都没有地说道，“……你太笨了，我原本想暗示的，但是你就是抓着鼻屎不放。好，我直接一点： **我，和Loki，在一起了** 。”

 

Steve抓着牙刷，呆呆地看着他。

 

Thor虽然看起来一副理直气壮的样子，可是心里也在紧张。他等了几秒，见Steve依然像个石头似地瞪着自己，不禁有点底气不足：“……你这么看我干什么，我是把你当成我最好的朋友，才第一个和你说的。”

 

过了好一会儿，Steve才结结巴巴地说道：“可——可是……Loki他？你弟弟？”

 

“他不是我弟弟。”Thor重复说，“你看你，为什么不好好听我说话？我们俩没有血缘关系，Loki是被收养的。”

 

Steve放下了牙刷，又拿起来，又放下，觉得不知道该用什么表情面对Thor。他憋了半天，才冲动地说：“那你为什么不早点告诉我？！”

 

Thor微微低下头，带着一点歉意说道：“因为我怕一开始就说他不是我弟弟，你们就不肯借车给我去救他了。”

 

“但是你们俩是从什么时候开始……？你知道的！”Steve拔高了声音，又赶紧压下来，“……不对，我不知道！我一直以为你们俩是兄弟，为什么突然开始恋爱了！”

 

Thor小心翼翼地说：“……你在说什么呢？都语无伦次了。”

 

“这是谁的错！”Steve狠狠瞪了他一眼，见Thor捂住了嘴巴，就又开始纠结地绞着手指：“……你等等，让我消化一下。”

 

Thor松了一口气，端着下巴看着Steve皱眉思考。两分钟之后，他就忍不住了：“你想明白没有？”

 

Steve还是撅着嘴巴：“……没有。”

 

Thor哎了一声，摆摆手，抓着Loki的内裤往Steve那边靠过去。“你不要想的这么复杂。这件事唯一麻烦的地方就是，大家都以为我们俩是亲兄弟，但其实我们不是。想想看，如果一开始所有人都知道我和Loki没有血缘关系，那么我们俩恋爱，你还会这么震惊吗？”

 

Steve想了想，诚实地点点头：“会。”

 

Thor一拍大腿，嚷嚷说：“胡说八道，不可能啊！你和Tony恋爱的时候我都没有震惊！”

 

Steve哼哼了一声：“那是因为我们俩有感情基础……”

 

“我和Loki也有感情基础，而且足足有21年。”Thor话锋一转，语气变得深情起来，“说真的老兄，我之前从没想过会和自己的弟弟在一起，尽管我知道他很特别，但是在前十八年，我都是把他当成亲弟弟来爱的。你明白吗？我有多爱他？”

 

Steve颇为嫌弃地看了Thor一眼：“如果我爱我弟弟，就绝对不会给他吃鼻屎。”

 

“……我真要和你打架了。”

 

Steve不甘心地瞥了他一眼，闭上了嘴。

 

Thor的双手交叉在一起，又看了Steve一会儿，一脸严肃。Steve终于抵抗不住他的眼神，投降一般地说：“……我知道了，但是我想知道你们俩的故事，从头到尾，你得和我讲清楚。”

 

Thor睁大眼睛，立即露出一个开心的笑容：“所以，你接受了？”

 

Steve咧开嘴巴，有点无奈地笑起来：“不接受能怎么办？你是我最好的朋友，所以我应该祝福你才对。”

 

Thor的笑容更大了：“谢谢……谢谢，Steve。那你觉得，我什么时候和大家说比较好？”

 

Steve回头看了看，又转过来，贴着Thor的耳朵说：“今天我们要赶路去小石城，明天就要去偷溶液了，要不然还是等这件事完了之后？要知道你们俩谈恋爱可不是小事，还得和大家讲来龙去脉呢。”

 

Thor不时点点头，表示同意。“你说得对，那就去过小石城之后，我再说吧。”

 

Steve嗯了一声，又捅了Thor肚子一下：“好了，趁他们还没起床，你先和我讲讲到底怎么回事吧。——呃，我可以告诉Tony吗？”

 

Thor抓了抓下巴，那里的胡子剃了一半，有点滑稽。“……能先别说吗？我想吓吓他们。”

 

Steve噗地笑了出来：“……好吧，你成功说服我了。”

 

两个人大块头并肩坐在了一起。Thor一边洗着内裤，一边对Steve说：“那我从哪讲起呢？这是个挺长的故事。”

 

Steve拿起了刮胡刀：“就从鼻屎那里说起吧。”

 

Thor哈哈大笑，一胳膊把Steve推到了水里。

 

 

 

 

就时间点来说，Peter现在是特别期待和Wade呆在一起的。他俩应该还没有正式在一起——好像没有，Peter不太确定。但是他们俩昨晚抱在一起睡觉了，这是他这辈子第一次抱着除了玩偶之外的东西睡觉，而Wade表现得中规中矩：他既没有亲亲，也没有胡乱动自己的手，就 **只是** 睡觉。这让Peter有点失望（不过他才不会承认呢），毕竟他们俩在睡觉之前还来了个腻腻歪歪的初吻，所以睡觉之后难道他不应该得到更多吗？

 

而Wade就像个正人君子一样，居然连进一步的表示都没有，这让Peter在清晨醒过来时，就开始患得患失。但是那股起床气还没来得及撒出来，Wade就及时哄好了Peter。当时雇佣兵睡得迷迷糊糊，外面Thor的大笑声传进来时，他搂紧了Peter，咕哝说：“哦尿不湿，我晚上做梦梦见你了。”

 

Peter缩在他的怀里，那一瞬间对Wade的不满都烟消云散了。看看吧，这人做梦都梦见自己了呢，多可爱啊。

 

所以现在Peter是非常期待白天出发的时候，可以和Wade一起走。按道理说这没什么问题，他们俩总是单独呆在公交车上，Peter上午开，Wade下午开，两个人配合得很好。可偏偏今天出了点小问题——在他们出发之前，Loki走了过来（还是那一副冷冷淡淡的样子），对Peter说：“Hey。”

 

Peter想看身后的Wade，但是忍住了。他对Loki摆摆手：“Hey，怎么了？”

 

Loki随手朝身后指了一下：“Thor在和Steve说话，他俩今天要一起走，所以剩下我和Tony。但是我们俩都不想和对方呆在一起——”

 

Peter偏过头去，看见Tony倚在车上，对着Peter比划了一个抹脖子的姿势。他赶紧缩回脑袋，听Loki继续说：“——所以我们俩今天一起走？如果你不介意的话。”

 

说实话，Peter有点介意（因为他太想和Wade呆在一起了），但是显然Loki更重要一些。他们是同学，而且Loki很少会对别人有要求，Peter不可能拒绝的。现在唯一需要担心的是Wade……

 

不过Peter多虑了。雇佣兵做了一个成熟的大人都会做的事：他走过来，拍拍Peter的肩膀，说道：“你们俩想开公交车还是那辆白车？”

 

Peter看向Loki，征求他的意见。Loki沉吟了一下，回答：“公交车。”

 

Wade对他俩眨眨眼睛：“好的，明白。那哥走了，你们俩慢点开。——尿不湿？你，呃，你慢点开，不要像上次那样……”

 

“知道了知道了。”Peter推着Wade，把他推开，“你走吧，我会小心开的。”

 

他摸到了Wade的衣服，感觉不想放手了。Wade顺势抓住他的手，用力甩了甩，说：“行，那跟紧哥了啊。”

 

他又捏了一下Peter的手，才松开，然后转身走了。Peter觉得脸上一阵滚烫，Loki微微侧了一下脑袋，慢吞吞地说：“……你脸红了。”

 

Peter赶紧拍拍脸蛋：“啊？没有啊，快上车吧，我们要出发了。”

 

他听见Tony在对Wade大喊大叫（“为什么是你？我要和Peter一起走！”），就赶紧爬上了公交车。Loki随后跟上，不禁露出一丝怀疑，又问：“你和Wade……你们俩有事？”

 

Peter尖声笑起来：“哈？ **不** ！没有！好了你应该坐好，我们得出发了。”

 

Loki再次看了他一眼，然后坐在了Peter身边。这辆公交车早就被Wade改过了，车上没有乘客的座位，还在驾驶座旁边安了个椅子。

 

Peter抓着方向盘，紧张兮兮地说：“你，呃，你系上安全带。”

 

Loki摊开手：“这个座位没有安全带。”

 

Peter一愣，马上反应过来：“呃？哦对对，对的，那里没有安全带，都怪Wade，我让他弄个安全带他不听……哦算了，你抓紧。”

 

Loki没说话，只沉默地看着Peter。以前在大学的时候，Peter就特别受不了被Loki这样盯着，那人就是有办法让别人感觉紧张、焦虑和心跳加速，当他不说话时，简直像个移动的口枷，走到哪里都会令人肃然起敬。呃，是肃然起敬吗？反正差不多了，Peter每次见到Loki沉默的样子，都会不由自主挺起胸膛，努力让自己的气场变得更强大。

 

现在Loki又开始盯着Peter看了，这种情景就仿佛回到了他们大学的读书会，Peter在给大家介绍自己喜欢的书，而Loki听完之后，就会一边冷淡地记好笔记，一边带头鼓掌。

 

而他鼓掌的时候也是没什么表情的，Peter不知道Loki是满意呢，还是不满意。后来有几次，他发现Loki都抱着自己推荐过的书走过，这才发觉原来这人啊，虽然一直很有距离感，但可能只是不善于表达自己吧。

 

……但是现在，Peter非常希望Loki能善于表达自己。

 

还好这时，Clint发动了他的奔驰，Lucky的脑袋探出了车窗——队伍出发了。一般来说，头车是Steve和Tony的那辆，但是现在Steve正和Thor热火朝天地说着什么，Tony在和Wade吵架，Natasha和Bruce在车里拿着地图研究应该怎么走，所以可能Clint等得不耐烦了，就先发动了。Peter赶紧一拧钥匙，也发动了公交车，接着不必要地和Loki说道：“你坐好，我们要出发了。”

 

Loki一愣，下意识地靠在了椅背上，真的坐好了。Peter对他一笑，踩下了油门。

 

他们跟着Clint的奔驰第二个离开了营地，路过Steve和Thor时，Peter看见那俩人在车里疯狂大笑，而Thor正在砸喇叭，让那辆车发出了很吵的哔哔声。Peter咧咧嘴，没话找话地说：“哈哈……你哥，嗯，你哥好有趣啊。”

 

Loki顿了顿，回答说：“……嗯。”

 

Peter其实之前和Loki的关系已经挺好的了，他俩差不多大，又是同学，一起从学校里逃出来，算是交情不错。但是自从Peter看见Loki和Thor的事情之后，就有点不自在了，在他心里，Loki似乎是永远都不会恋爱的那种人。

 

他紧紧跟着Clint的车，试图找些话来聊，但是越紧张越不知道说什么。他俩尴尬地沉默了五分钟之后，Loki居然先开口了：“……你最近好像在躲着我。”

 

Peter立即声音很大地说：“啊？是吗？没有啊？我没有躲着你，当然没有！当然！胡说八道，我没有躲着你！”

 

Loki微微沉了沉下巴，看了Peter一眼。

 

五秒之后，Peter妥协了。“……好，OK，你为什么会这么觉得？这不合理，我们俩还是每天都待在一起，对吧？”

 

“但是你最近都不和我去打猎了。”Loki回答，语气中带着一丝不易察觉的耿耿于怀，“之前一直都是我们俩单独行动的，但是最近你一直和Wilson去打猎。”

 

哦很好，Loki已经开始叫Wade的姓了，这不是个好兆头。Peter回想了一下自己为什么会和Wade呆在一起…… **这还用说嘛** ！！

 

Peter清了清嗓子，解释说：“不是，呃，去和Wade打猎不是说要躲着你，就是……哎呀和Thor没关系的。”

 

Loki扬起了眉：“哦——果然是被你发现了。”

 

Peter一愣：“啊？什么发现了？”

 

“我又没提过Thor。”Loki赌气似地抱起了胳膊，一脸不高兴。这可太难得了，要知道Loki很少会把喜怒哀乐表现出来，大部分人都摸不清他的脾气。而现在Loki能露出不高兴的表情，还会让人觉得有点新奇。

 

Peter多看了Loki几眼，一边在心里感叹这人生气的时候好像小孩，和平时一点都不一样……接着他回过神来，赶紧说：“呃——不不不，我没发现你和Thor的事。”

 

“你发现了。”Loki陈述说，“你知道我们在一起了。”

 

Peter半张着嘴巴，一直试图否认，但是却没法说谎。他盯着Clint的奔驰车后屁股，最后只吭吭哧哧哼出了几个音。

 

Loki倒也没有隐瞒，只坦率地说：“反正这事大家早晚都会知道。不过我得和你说，我不是他弟弟。”

 

Peter担忧地看了他一眼：“……你们吵架了？”

 

Loki歪了歪脑袋，反应了一下：“——哦，不是，我是说真的，他不是我亲生哥哥，我是被收养的。”

 

这是Loki第一次和别人，也是和自己承认这个事实。他以为自己会感觉痛苦，但是出人意料的是，这句话居然就这样风轻云淡地从他嘴里溜了出来，没有难过，没有不甘，虽然心里还会有一点点别扭，但是当Loki想起Thor的时候，曾经那些不能接受的事实，都变得不重要了。自己是被收养的，可Thor和父母依然爱他，而且Thor给了他更多的、以前不可能得到的爱。

 

Peter不由自主地看了Loki一眼又一眼，最后不安地说：“……你没事吧？你为什么这样笑？”

 

Loki马上收回了笑容，恢复了冷冷淡淡的样子：“我没有笑。”

 

Peter抓着方向盘，反驳说：“你笑了，我又不瞎，你笑了。”

 

Loki瞪了他一眼。

 

Peter抿起嘴巴，小声咕哝说：“你就是笑了嘛……”

 

Loki揉揉眼睛，掩饰了一下自己的表情。然后他和Peter说：“我哥……我是说，Thor，应该会在我们去过小石城之后再和大家宣布这件事。在那之前，你能帮我保密吗？”

 

Peter心中马上涌起了一丝得意。这可能是一种虚荣心吧，能比其他人提前知道朋友的秘密什么的，反正Peter有点高兴。他立马回答说：“当然！我是个能保守秘密的人。”

 

Loki翘起嘴角：“谢谢。还有件事……”他犹豫了一下，才接着说道：“我想给你个忠告。”

 

Peter歪头看他：“嗯？”

 

Loki端着架子，斟酌着字句说道：“……你和Wilson——嗯，别着急，我只是说一下。你们俩之间有什么事我不想问，但是有的时候，你得主动一点。”

 

Peter的心突然怦怦乱跳起来：“啊？主动？什，什么意思？”

 

“就是主动啊。”Loki挥了一下手，理所当然地说道，“就比如我和Thor，当时就是我压倒了他，上了他，我们俩才在一起的。”

 

Peter皱起眉，怀疑地看着Loki：“……你压倒了Thor？你上他？你哥？你哥那个胖子？”

 

“我哥不是胖子。”Loki冷冷地说，“而且没错，是我上他。”

 

Peter脱口而出：“不可能吧！那天晚上我看见你骑在他身上啊！！”

 

Loki的脸突然红了：“……你看错了，反正是我上他。”

 

Peter知道自己绝对没看错，不过既然Loki这样说，那可能是自己的眼睛出了问题？他不禁怀疑起自己的视力，于是使劲眨眨眼睛，前面Lucky脸上的毛可以看得一清二楚。

 

“总之就是，”Loki清了清嗓子，认真说道，“如果你喜欢，就不要等待了。在这样的世界，能和对方多在一起一天，都是来之不易的。”

 

Peter想起了Wade和他的吻。他感觉自己的手心出了汗，过了一会儿，才点点头：“……好，我明白了。”

 

 

 

 

中午的时候，他们停下来准备午饭，顺便说一下明天的计划，Loki就回到Thor那边了。他回头看了一眼Tony（正趴在Steve身上唧唧歪歪，肯定是和Wade吵架输了），又转过来看着他哥：“你告诉他了？”

 

Thor摸着Loki的后脖颈：“是啊。”

 

Loki在等下文，可是Thor并不主动开口，他只好装作不在意地问道：“……那他说什么？”

 

Thor笑了：“我以为你才不在乎别人怎么说？”

 

Loki马上扭过头去：“我——我当然不在乎！我才不管Rogers什么想法呢。”

 

Thor靠过去，蹭了蹭Loki的脸。“别骗我啦，你看起来在乎得不得了。”

 

Loki对他怒目而视。

 

Thor哈哈大笑，低头亲了他弟弟一口。“好吧，好吧好吧。Steve吓了一跳，你知道的，真正意义上的吓了一跳。不过他接受得很快，我很庆幸没有在一大早让他死于震惊过度。”

 

Loki讨厌自己这样，可是当他听到Steve接受了自己和Thor之后，心里居然松了一口气。他哼了一声，言不由衷地说：“……哦，他，嗯，反正他也管不了我们。——所以，Steve觉得还行？”

 

Thor装傻：“什么还行？”

 

Loki踢了他一脚：“就——你知道我的意思！！”

 

Thor笑得更大声了。他搂过Loki，揉揉他的头发：“那当然了。放心吧，他认为我们俩早就应该在一起了。”

 

Loki哼了一声：“那还用说吗。”

 

 

 

下午他们就按照原来的组队方式前进，Tony缠了Steve整个午休，要他告诉自己Thor到底说了什么，可是Steve坚决不同意（他想这之后让Tony也吓一跳）。所以下午出发之后，他就在座位上闹脾气，Steve只好哄他说，等去过小石城了再告诉他。

 

“……那你可说好了，说话算话。”Tony掐着Steve的肚子，“拿到溶液之后，你就必须告诉我，不然我就生气。”

 

Steve一边开车一边搂过他的脑袋，亲亲他的脑门儿。“我保证，绝对会告诉你的。你还不信我吗？嗯？我可是你未婚夫。”

 

Tony就这样被说服了。

 

他们开着车一路狂奔，终于在傍晚时分开进了小石城。他们没敢进市区，就先找到了一片山林开上去，打算在这里露营。因为已经到了市内，所以大家下车之后都很小声，把Lucky放出来，帮忙放哨。

 

扎好营地之后，所有人都开始准备晚饭和休整武器库，明天可是一场硬仗，去偷溶液绝对没有那么容易。Peter又开始焦虑了，他蹲在一边数罐头的时候，Wade突然过来了。

 

“尿不湿？干嘛呢。”

 

Peter仰起头看他，有点不安地舔了舔嘴唇：“嗯……做晚饭。”

 

Wade蹲下来，又四处看看，接着趁别人不注意，靠过去偷了个吻。“哦，你偷吃罐头了吧，我尝到了。”

 

Peter的脸立即红了：“我没有！我还没打开呢！”

 

Wade看他急吼吼的样子，露出一个得逞的微笑：“哈哈！骗你的。”

 

Peter有点看不懂这人了。昨天晚上Wade还规规矩矩的，不动手不动嘴，就认真睡觉，可今早又变得很温柔，还抱着Peter说他梦见自己了。下午他们俩在公交车上，Wade又是一副很正经的样子，Peter一直在想Loki说的， **要主动一点** ，可是看着Wade认真开车的表情，他又不知道该怎么主动。现在快要晚饭了，这人居然又开始很亲密……是他就这样吗？还是自己要求太多了？

 

Wade见Peter一副呆呆的样子，不禁有点挫败：“……怎么啦，这个玩笑不好笑吗？”

 

Peter回过神来，赶紧摇摇头，低下头说：“没有……挺好笑的。”

 

大概大人就是这样吧，他们不会随时随地表现出那种很亲密的样子？还是说Wade根本就不喜欢自己，只是因为同情才——

 

“OK。他妈的，哥看见你的小脑瓜正在飞快地工作了。”Wade扬起眉，语气中带着一点点无奈和宠溺，“你他妈在乱想。操他的，尿不湿，你还真是一点调情的意识都没有啊！哥他妈做的事你一件都接不到！！”

 

Peter原本都开始自怨自艾了，结果Wade这番话又把他弄糊涂了：“……什么意思？？”

 

“ **什么意思** ！”Wade怪叫起来，“他妈的， **什么意思** ！哥这辈子第一次遇见你这种——你这种不解风情，脑袋一根筋的小屁孩！！”

 

Peter突然恼火起来，他一点都不喜欢被Wade看扁：“……哦，那真是抱歉了，我就是不解风情，脑袋一根筋！我又没求你喜欢我！”

 

他太冲动了，都没听出自己的语气中饱含的委屈。Peter讨厌死Wade这样忽远忽近了，他就是不懂这些，他只知道，如果喜欢的话就应该直来直去，反正不是Wade这样子……

 

Wade叹了口气，靠近了Peter，突然语气很温和地说：“好……哥的错。”

 

Peter眨眨眼睛，以为自己听错了。

 

“啧，真是不爽。”Wade揉了揉鼻子，有点不自在地说道，“你们年轻人啊，一点老式情调都不懂。知不知道什么是经营感情啊，就要轰轰烈烈，欲拒还迎，欲擒故纵才对。—— **操** ！！”

 

他突然嗷了一嗓子，把Peter吓了一跳。

 

Wade一脸兴奋，开心地说：“操啊！！听见哥用的那些词了吗？妈的，欲擒故纵！操，和你在一起之后，哥达到这辈子文化水平的顶峰时期了！！”

 

Peter突然失去了刚刚的伶牙俐齿，愣了好半天之后，才结结巴巴地说：“不，什——我们才没有，才没有在一起呢！”

 

Wade挑起眉：“……你认真的？看看，这他妈就是小屁孩，一般成熟的大人，这个时候都会说，‘ **哦，因为和我恋爱帮助你成长** ’！”

 

Peter一顿，忍不住噗了出来：“这叫什么回答啊？好土！太土了！我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！”

 

Wade见他笑了出来，也跟着笑了。然后他再次往Peter那边靠了靠，搂住小孩的肩膀，低声说：“听着……哥现在明白了，这一招对你没用。你就是那种需要哥直接表达的类型吧？”

 

Peter那一刻又有点犹豫了。可是他就是没什么恋爱经验，如果Wade不说，自己很有可能真的get不到。

 

他还在思考的时候，Wade又继续说：“OK，别想了，哥知道了。从现在开始，我们就认认真真的，哥不玩那一套了，行吗？”

 

Peter觉得手心出汗了：“……认认真真的？”

 

“认认真真的。”Wade抿起嘴巴，重复说，“哥还指望着去小石城之后，你别改主意呢，所以我最好这期间表现得好一点，别像个混蛋，是吧？”

 

Peter听出Wade的话中透出了一丝小心翼翼，就仿佛这个人虽然看起来大大咧咧，却也是在乎自己的。还有什么比这个更让人动心呢？他在乎的人，也是这样在乎自己。

 

Peter忍不住傻笑起来。Wade舔舔嘴唇，又靠过去，小小地亲吻了他一下。“嗯……你这样笑，可真是让人受不了。Hey，想不想和哥试试那个？我是说，呃，在真的做爱之前，我们俩总得先做点别的……”

 

Peter立即觉得耳朵烫得不行：“什么别的？”

 

Wade抬起手，在半空中撸了几下。“和你自己做的感觉不一样哦，哥的技术很好的。”

 

Peter脖子也红了：“现、现在？？”

 

“晚饭前来一次，让你更有食欲。”Wade谆谆诱导说，“哥不做别的，就是来个手活。哦操，拜托你说好，哥已经起来了……”

 

他指了指自己的裤裆，那里鼓出来了一块。Peter想一个尖叫，顺便给他一巴掌，以表达自己激动的心情，但是不行，大人才不会这么干呢。

 

“好……”Peter听见自己的声音，“好，好——”

 

Wade笑了：“走，我们去车上。”

 

他拉着Peter站起来，俩人抱在一起，跌跌撞撞走了一半，Wade突然想起来：“哎，你先去，我得去拿点油才行。去车上等哥，一分钟就够了。”

 

Peter又紧张又期待，只点点头，就往公交车那边走。Wade在他身后小声喊：“不准脱裤子！只能哥来脱！你不要乱动！”

 

Peter回头瞪了他一眼。

 

Wade也非常兴奋，他感觉自己这种很在意对方的心情好像很多年都没有过了，果然和Peter恋爱会让他变得像个青少年。不过管他呢，现在有个激烈的手活正在等着自己，眼下这件事比什么都重要。

 

Wade走到营地，顺了一瓶食用油就跑，Steve要拦也没拦住。他抱着油瓶回到公交车边，Clint居然也在，他正蹲着给Lucky喂狗粮。

 

“哦Hi老兄，”Clint对Wade打了个招呼，“干嘛呢？”

 

Wade看见车门开着，Peter正趴在里面，对自己竖起食指。他觉得一阵口干舌燥，就和Clint说：“我要自己在公交车里呆一会儿！哥要jerk off！”

 

Peter翻了个白眼。

 

Clint眯起眼睛，大叫说：“啊？现在？你他妈现在玩什么手活，没看见大家都在干活吗！还有Peter那个臭小子跑哪去了，我想让他帮我带一会儿Lucky都找不到人……”

 

Wade跳上了车，关上车门，又趴在窗上叮嘱Clint说：“等哥20分钟，肯定完事，你让Nat带Lucky吧，她好像没事。”

 

说完他就缩回了车里，Peter无声地大笑着，Wade马上压了上去，开始疯狂地亲吻他。“哦老天……”他气喘吁吁地说道，“这他妈就像是偷情。”

 

Peter有点不安地舔了舔嘴唇，小声说：“可是……可是我没让别人做过这个。我应该怎么做？”

 

Wade故作惊讶地睁开眼睛：“这个轮不到你来担心，好吗？你要做的就是乖乖把阴茎塞到哥的嘴里——呃，手里，手里，然后剩下的交给我。如果可以，能掐掐我的屁股吗，这他妈真是令人兴奋。”

 

Peter点点头，不过还是很紧张的样子。Wade一边温柔地吻他，一边慢慢解开俩人的腰带。Peter因为害羞还躲了一下，但是Wade的动作很坚定，他顺着阴毛摸下去，先是摸到了Peter的阴茎根部，那里已经硬硬的了，他忍不住笑起来：“哦，你也挺急的。”

 

Peter并起腿，呻吟了一声。但是Wade不为所动，他继续向下，直到整个手掌握住了Peter的茎体。

 

两个人同时发出了满足的叹息。已经这样，什么羞耻心都比不过快感了。Wade很顺利地脱下了两个人的裤子，他们的下体都高高翘着，简直称得上是迫不及待。Peter太害羞了，可是他也很勇敢，当Wade趴下来时，他就试着把手放在了那人的屁股上，还摸了两下。

 

“感觉怎么样？”Wade吸着Peter的舌头，含含糊糊地问道。

 

Peter又摸了一会儿，才诚实地回答：“坑坑洼洼的屁股，和Steve的不一样。”

 

Wade想揍死这个小东西。他握住了Peter的阴茎，狠狠撸动了一下。“妈的，哥他妈会嫉妒的，懂吗？哥一嫉妒就会更丑，你他妈不要提别的男人的名字。”

 

Peter简直被刺激得不行，他从来没有被别人摸过这样私密的地方，而且Wade还很懂得照顾人，他在手里倒了很多油，这样撸起来更顺畅。几秒之后Peter就已经把Steve的屁股抛在脑后了，他无意识地摸着Wade的后背和屁股，在他手里挺动着。

 

“怎么样？感觉怎么样？”Wade变着花样，从根部揉到龟头，Peter想叫又不敢，只能狠狠掐着Wade的臀瓣。两个人的呼吸都变得粗重起来，Wade把他们的阴茎并在一起，手上动作更快。

 

“喜欢吗？Peter，喜欢吗？”

 

Peter抬起腿，缠住了Wade腰，在他身下扭得像条鱼。两个人哼哼着吻在一起，Peter抓着Wade的后背，又用脚去蹭那人的屁股。

 

他俩在车里抱着滚了起来，把车外的一切人和事都抛在了脑后。在射出来之前，Peter感觉好像听见了车外有什么动静，但他已经濒临高潮，这时候任何人都无法让他分心。

 

Wade再次重重地撸动了一下，Peter细细地尖叫起来，射在了那人的手心里。

 

Wade也射了出来，有很多都喷在了Peter的肚子和胸口上。他俩的高潮有点久，Wade又持续不断地在撸动，所以Peter射了好几次，才算完事。

 

两个人粗喘着抱在一起，身上黏糊糊的。

 

“……哦老天。”过了一会儿，Wade沙哑着声音说道，“哦老天，哥的脑子都射出来了。”

 

Peter抱着他，喘息着低头看着两个人的阴茎。他第一次经历这样激烈的高潮，感觉脑袋都迟钝了。但是Peter可不是服输的人，他抬起头，舔了舔Wade的下巴，小声问道：“能再来一次吗？”

                                                                                 

Wade咯咯笑起来：“哦，这他妈才是哥的尿不湿。”

 

 

 

 

 TBC


End file.
